ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Akari Ichijou X Maori Kasuga
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In a battle of groups, two mikos settle the score to decide who has the experience of a Full Fledged Shrine Maiden. Will Akari's Giant Shrimp force mass murder on the Kasugas, or will such a family of Mikos team up to stop an army of Youkai? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Akari Ichijou.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Maori Kasuga.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As the Kasugas prepare for another festival, another Miko was visiting town alone. Or so Maori thought... As the Kasugas continued preparations, a Giant Blue Shrimp came, and wrecked the area. Maori & her sisters wondered how anyone could cause this much damage. They immediately found their answer; a Miko in training named Akari Ichijou. The Kasugas had nothing left to lose besides the Arcana of Earth; Ohtsuchi. (Cues Gill's Theme - Psych Out (SF III.3)) Maori Kasuga: We don't exorcize the spirits of our culture. But if it means vandalizing a sacred area of our faith, then we will put a stop to this! Akari Ichijou: Bring it you... Wait, Vandalizing? I didn't know you were all that sacred... The Fight GO FOR BROKE... BEGIN! 59.9-51.7: Maori used her top to sling at, and pull back from Akari. Akari then opened a portal to another, behind Maori & put a ofuda on her. But Maori was prepared as Koito, one of her younger sisters, dive bombed Akari, and disappeared without her realizing. Maori's elder sister, Tsuzure then punched Akari in the face as quickly as Maori summoned a Rock Fist to deal damage. But just as She summoned a boulder, Akari teleported yet again, and finally, successfully put a ofuda on Maori. 50.3-34.6: Maori was being drained of her power; Arcana, Top, even assistance from her sisters. Akari then tossed Hagure Hitogata at Maori, creating a Doppelgänger of her. Tsuzure, Koito, & Kouta were all watching as their Star Miko was getting her butt handed... In fact, the Doppelgänger is actually Akari. And yet, the real one knew why she was getting weaker; she removed the cursed object, retrieving her abilities back. 33.4-23.6: But just as Maori and her sisters were about to strike, Doppelgänger Maori used the real's skills against her, Arcana and all. Tsuzure, Koito, & Kouta were all shocked to see their doppelgänger fighting Maori. Maori then used a super that crushed Hagure Hitogata and destroyed by The Real Maori. Akari then used her Giant Shrimp to devour the Kasugas. 22.9-12.4: The Giant Shrimp Went Upstream for a moment, then forcefully spat out the Miko Group. The four wondered if she was a Miko, or something completely different. Tsuzure knew the answer from the get go. 17.3-15.5: Tsuzure: She's a top class Onmyoji. Maori, Koito, & Kouta all looked at Tsuzure innocently, yet intrigued. 13.2-6.8: Tsuzure: Onmyoji's are known for being able to contact spiritual entities in addition to their Miko blessings... We can Exorcize evil spirits, but the only one we can summon is Ohtsuchi... 5.9-0.1: As Tsuzure finished talking, the Kasugas found themselves in a hall, with Japanese Spirits at all sides. Koito, and Kouta ran out of the situation, Tsuzure, and Maori teamed up to try and exorcize such monsters. Only Tsuzure survived. (Gill's Theme - Psych Out (SF III.3) Ends.) K.O.! Akari apologized for the mess, stating her spirits were out of whack. Tsuzure, Koito, & Kouta forgave but now kept a close eye on another thing: Akari Ichijou herself... Results/Credits (Cues SNK - The Last Blade 2 Arrange Soundtrack - The Moonlight Swordsmen ~Decision at Dawn~) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AKARI ICHIJOU! Akari Ichijou is from The Last Blade II, owned by SNK Playmore. Maori Kasuga is from Arcana Heart, owned by arc system works. Psych Out is from STREET FIGHTER III: Third Strike, owned by CAPCOM. The Moonlight Swordsmen ~Decision at Dawn~ is from The Last Blade 2, owned by SNK Playmore. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:SNK vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic users Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain